Into the Night
by SUNxSHINE877
Summary: While her father's house is getting fixed, Ryann Swan comes to stay with Jacob and Billy Black, and things get strange. But things get stranger when Jake finds that he's imprinted... with Ryann! JacobxOC


****

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot, and the characters Ryann, Mara, Katie and Lindy. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This is my first attempt at writing a longer fic. No flames please.**

* * *

The sun shone down on the cruiser, as the Police Chief drove home from the airport. He hadn't spoken a word to the person in the passenger seat. The silence was long and uncomfortable, but Charlie couldn't seem to break it.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and they passed the border into the small town of Forks. For the first time in a long time Charlie didn't know how to handle this situation. There had only been one case like this ever in Forks history.

And now he had to deal with it in his personal life. His fingers tightened their hold of the wheel-if it was even possible- as he glanced over at the person in the seat next to him. He had no idea someone would do this to another person.

Charlie faced the windshield again as they drove past his own house. She couldn't stay there at the moment, there were many repairs being done, and although he knew the workers, He didn't like the idea of her being around them.

He had already talked to Billy, and it was fine for her to stay there for a while. His second glance at the girl only increased his anger, and he sped up slightly. No charges were brought against the person who did this, but Charlie had insisted she stay with him.

They quickly passed the border into the reservation, and he relaxed slightly. There was something about this small place that really calmed him down.

* * *

Jacob couldn't comprehend what his father had just told him. His face was totally slack, as if he had just been slapped. Someone was coming to stay with them, for a few weeks? This couldn't be happening.

Quil and Embry stood in the background behind him. Quil was silent, he knew that something was wrong, or this person wouldn't even be coming here in the first place. I mean, who in their right mind would want to come to Washington on their own?

Embry on the other hand was trying to hold back his laughter. The look on Jakes face had been priceless. Quil smacked his friend upside the head, and Jacob shot both of them a glare. He quickly turned back to his father.

"What do you mean someone's staying with us?" His teeth were clenched, and he slowly brought his anger in check. Billy stared back at his son. He was unfazed by Jacob's anger, as he could get angry really quick nowadays.

"Just that." His cryptic two word answer sent Embry into peals of laughter, and Billy shook his head at the boy. Jake shot another glare at his friend clearly saying, 'shut up or I will tear you limb from limb.' Embry quieted down, releasing a few snickers here and there. The two friends tried staring the other down.

A car pulled into the driveway, interrupting the silent battle between the two teens.

"They're here. At least try to be nice Jake." Billy wheeled his chair into the front hall, and a minute later Charlie Swan walked inside. He nodded to the three boys and began a quiet conversation with the older man.

Jake stood back with his friends, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Quil stood silently beside him, his head bowed down. A knock at the back door sounded throughout the almost silent house.

Sam walked inside, followed by Emily, Paul, Jared and Leah. Seth obviously was with some of the younger wolves, probably at the beach. The oldest of the pack nodded towards the two men conversing by the door and stood with his pack brothers.

"What's up?" His deep voice was hushed, and Emily stood by his side, her fingers tangled with his. Leah walked into the living room, no longer wanting to be part of the conversation. Quil, who was closer to Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Boys... and girls, let's go." Billy's booming voice shook the group of kids, and they watched Charlie wheel Billy out the door. Jacob sighed and slowly started trudging his feet, before Sam pushed him from behind. Time to get this over with.

* * *

The cruiser came to a stop outside of a two story house. Charlie muttered that he would be right back, and stepped out into the sunshine. He walked up the steps to the front door before turning and glancing back at the person in the passenger seat.

A moment later, he walked inside the house and shut the door. Led Zeppelin blared through headphones as nails picked nervously at a loose thread of a sweatshirt. The song changed twice before the police chief walked back out of the house again.

A man in a wheelchair followed him. His face was old, but it had the impression of someone very wise. His face was familiar, and vague memories came to mind. Behind him was a group of people. The guys were freakishly tall, and slightly intimidating.

One girl had a fierce scowl on her face, and she was looking in the opposite direction as everyone else. The only other girl there had a kind smile. Her face was badly scarred, but she was beautiful, and from the look on her face was very welcoming.

Charlie waved from the porch, and slowly started down the steps. The car door slammed, and the only sound in the small clearing was feet, marching on the dirt. He met the person halfway and ushered them closer to the house. His hand wasn't touching her, but it resting slightly above her back.

"Everyone meet Ryann, my daughter." Charlie's voice wavered slightly, and the girl pulled back the hood of her sweatshirt. Nine pairs of eyes focused on the girl. Not on her light brown hair, or her blue eyes. But on the big, blackish-blue mark surrounding her left eye, and the purple fingerprints covering her neck.


End file.
